


Show Me What You Got

by Skiplowave



Series: IronTitan fics [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-07 19:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave
Summary: Thanos is very large guy, but that's not going to stop Tony





	Show Me What You Got

**Author's Note:**

> Nsfw request by danlinsteng on tumblr who asked I do a fic based of their fanart  
> https://danlinsteng.tumblr.com/post/173692848404/thanostony-stark-slash-yaoi  
> let me know what you think and enjoy :D

Thanos is huge he's about same size as the Hulk.  Big guy took out Hulk in sparring match that how big he is, and that turned him on. Tony being playboy he is would normal get straight to the point telling Thanos they should fuck. However to even his surprise he was  _nervous_   asking the titan such a thing so the Tony kept that to himself minus the flirting, he flirted with everyone. For now Tony stuck with using toys, ones he figured match the size of Thanos cock. Tony would get off thinking of Thanos grabbing him with one large hand using him like his own personal fleshlight. " _Fuck~"_ Tony would moan to himself pulling out the large dildo  already missing that fullness inside him.

 _One day Stark you'll get the real deal_..

Tony got what he wanted expect Thanos walking in on him trying to suck on the massive toy wasn't the most  _ideal_ scenarios. " Stark?"  Tony dropped the toy looking at Thanos with wide eyes. Didn't him he was naked on the bed with a boner. " Ha...Let's face it, this is not the worst thing you've caught me doing," Tony replied sitting causally on the bed. Thanos merely hummed eyeing the purple dildo on the carpet. " Anthony is  _that_ suppose to be..." Thanos trailed off as his eyes lingered towards Tony's body which made him blush. " So yeah that's suppose to be you, your dick anyway. I like you big guy and just haven't mustered the cha-" Tony was cut off due to Thanos kissing him passionately his tongue ravishing the inside of his mouth. Tony pulled away in need of air but still flustered from the kiss in need of more.  " For the record I like you too. But had I know you were this  **needy** I confessed to you sooner,  **My Anthony.** " Tony felt his cock twitch seeing lust in Thanos eyes.  _Holy shit it's finally happening!_   Tony smiled watching Thanos shed his clothes tossing them out the way. The titan picked Tony up allowing him to wrap his legs around the large waist. 

" aH!" Tony yelped feeling large fingers touch his hole. Thanos fingered Tony drinking in the moans his human made. " t-that feels fucking great!" Thanos laughed lifting his free hand bringing it towards Tony's mouth. " Wet them." Tony didn't need to be told twice. Thanos grunted amazed how Tony lick and sucked on each thick digit. Though the sight of Tony sucking the fake cock was arousing in itself, Thanos wanted to see Tony suck his.   _Next time my pet._   Once his fingers were go and wet Thanos sat on the bed rubbing his and Tony's cocks together.

" Ready, my Anthony?"

" Yup 100%! Fuck me!"

Tony was mewling rubbing his dick against the titan's stomach.  His cock looked even better than his toys, girth and all. Just feeling the large tip brushing against his hole made Tony moan in pleasure. " Put it in baby I can take it." Thanos gripped Tony's hips pushing him all the way down on his cock. "oH SHIT!" Tony's eyes watered a little feeling the massive length finally inside him.  _T-totally better than fake one~_ " Such a perfect fit." Thanos lifted Tony up and down fucking Tony on his cock, each sound making him increase his pacing. Tony felt like he was in heaven all his fanasties coming true exceeding his expectations. Tony never felt so  _full_ in his life, he gasped seeing slight bulge in his stomach. " Doesn't this feel much better my pet?" Thanos asked biting the side of Tony's neck who could only answer with loud moans. Two shared a messing kiss as large hand grabbed Tony's dick stroking him. " So tiny compared to me. We're perfect size for each other." Thanos stroked Tony faster along with his thrusts. " Tha-ke-FU-" Tony could barely form a word as his prostate was hit each time. Felt so good Tony's eyes were rolling in the back. Thanos lend towards Tony's ear licking the shell before whispering into it, "  **Cum my pet**."  Tony let out a noiseless moan coating Thanos' palm in white, the titan came seconds after filling Tony's hole.

Thanos slowly pulled out watching lavender cum spill out of Tony. " W-wow big guy." Tony could barely speak feeling his throat was sore. Thanos gently picked him up placing Tony on his stomach. " What a mess..." Tony felt his ass being grabbed cheeks being pushed apart. " Hey...what are-AH" Tony shoved his face into the sheets as large tongue licked his wet hole. Thanos moaned as he eat Tony out making sure his pet was cleaned from inside. Tony came again once Thanos was done. " T-thank you..." Tony passed out from his second orgasm. Thanos smiled getting up to kiss Tony's forehead as he pulled him close to cuddle, pulling the covers over their bodies. 

" Friday."

" Yes Thanos?"

" Thank you for telling me about Tony."

" Your quite welcome sir." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Friday you sneaking A.I


End file.
